


DS9 Purim Spiel, Chapter 2

by Treon



Series: DS9 Purim Spiel [2]
Category: Megillat Ester | Book of Esther, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Jewish Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: A beauty contest, a plot, and a celebration, loosely based on the Purim story





	DS9 Purim Spiel, Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Capricious_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Capricious_One/gifts).



_Reader: In those days, while Quark the Barkeep was sitting by his shop, two men sought to commit murder.  And the thing became known to Quark..._  
  
  
It was late at night, the day before the conference.  Quark's last customers were finishing up their last drinks.  The house was making its last winnings at the dabo wheel.  Quark hummed to himself as he checked through is spirits inventory, and made sure everything was ready for the big day tomorrow.    
  
His ears perked up when he overheard a whispered conversation. Somebody had said something about a bomb.  
  
Leaning over his bar, he looked up and down the Promenade.  The walkway was completely empty at this time of night.  It was late and he was tired.  Had he imagined it?  
  
He listened intently for a long moment.  He could just ignore it, which was probably the prudent thing to do.  But Rule of Acquisition number 36 stated: "Bombs are bad for business"... so he decided to check it out.  He did not notice the figure which sneaked out to follow him.  
  
Following the murmurs, he discovered two tall grey-green humanoids huddled over one of the floor airvents.  
  
Before he could take a step back, the two turned and saw him.  And then they said two words in an alien tongue. Quark didn't need a universal translator to figure it out.  "Get him!".  Or maybe it was "Kill him!".  At this point, it didn't matter.  The bottom line for him was the same: Run!!!  
  
He didn't get far.  The two had longer legs, and longer arms, and one of them grabbed him.  
  
"Stand back!"  
  
Quark turned around to see Sass, a phaser in her hands.  
  
Quark gaped. "Sass?!"  
  
Sass stared back at him, and then in one fluid motion turned... into Odo.  "I figured if anybody was planning any trouble, you'd be drawn to it like bees to honey," he said  
  
Quark opened his mouth, but no words came out.  Before Odo could say or do anything else, Quark's body hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Odo tapped his badge. "Odo to security! I need a team at my position, now!"  
  
Then, keeping his phaser still, Odo kneeled by the prone figure, and quickly ascertained that the Ferengi was still alive.  "Quark!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Quark!" he tried again.  
  
Still no response.  
  
Odo thought fast. "Oh, look! Latinum!"  
  
Quark moaned and opened one eye.  
  
  
_Reader: And it was written in the book of the chronicles before the station's commander._  
  
Sisko stood by the porthole, gazing out into space as he intoned his daily log.  "Station Log, stardate 47177.  The two conspirators have confessed to a plot to bomb the station.  Turns out they've been sent by one of the trade representatives, working for Haman Industries-"  
  
_Reader: Stamps feet and spins grogger_  
  
"-who thought they could scare off the competition.  Amazingly," Sisko paused for a moment, "amazingly, it seems that Quark had helped save the station!"

 

  
  
[](https://imgur.com/RfOBWIM)


End file.
